Tears of An Angel OS
by Nono2b
Summary: Une Song-Fic tiré de la chanson "Tears of An Angel" de RyanDan / Jane est condamné et Lisbon désespère. Condamné mais à quoi ?


_Tears of an Angel_

**Cover my eyes / **_Couvres mes yeux_**  
Cover my ears / **_Couvres mes oreilles_  
**Tell me these words are a lie / **_Dis moi que ces mots sont des mensonges_**  
It can't be true / **_Ca ne peut être vrai _**  
That I'm losing you / **_Que je te perde_**  
The sun cannot fall from the sky / **_Le soleil ne peut pas tomber du ciel_

Elle savait qu'un jour cela arriverait, elle savait qu'un jour il serait condamné, elle savait qu'un jour il l'attraperait et se vengerait de ce que ce monstre avait pu faire à sa femme et à son enfant, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que cela arrive si vite. Alors elle était là, dans cette salle d'audience, à la barre des témoins à essayer de le défendre pendant que lui et son avocat discutaient de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Il tourna la tête vers elle, son regard était plein de tristesse, de remord, de culpabilité tout ce que pouvait ressentir quelqu'un arrêté pour meurtre sachant très bien que cela serait arrivé, mais surtout il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal, à elle, sa patronne, son amie et bien plus encore. Elle détourna son regard sentant les larmes venir lui piquer les yeux.

**Can you hear heaven cry ? / **_Peux-tu entendre le ciel pleurer ? _**  
Tears of an angel / **_Les larmes d'un ange_**  
Tears of aaaaaaaa... / **_Les larmes d'un aaaaaaaaa…_**  
****Tears of an angel / **_Les larmes d'un ange_**  
Tears of an angel / **_Les larmes d'un ange_

On lui demanda de se rassoir, ce qu'elle fit, elle se mit derrière lui, il se retourna et lui prit les mains en lui murmurant _« Ca va aller, vous verrez, ca va aller »_, bizarrement, elle avait envie d'y croire. Les jurés avaient finis de discuter entre eux, ils avaient fait un choix, un choix décisif qui briserait le cœur de certain. Le juge prit la feuille où était inscrit le mot qui changera l'avenir de deux personnes dans la salle : _Elle _et _lui_. Le juge regarda la feuille, la salle puis déclara : _« Le suspect est jugé… Coupable ! Il sera mis en cellule pendant… » _A partir de se moment, elle n'entendit plus rien, mis à part des bruits sourds de plaintes ou de protestations, de rages ou de tristesses.

**Stop every clock / **_Arrêtes chaque horloges_**  
Stars are in shock / **_Les étoiles sont en choques_**  
The river will flow to the sea / **_La rivière coulera à la mer_**  
I won't let you fly / **_Je ne te laisserais pas t'envoler_**  
I won't say goodbye / **_Je ne te dirais pas au revoir_**  
I won't let you slip away from me / **_Je ne te laisserais pas m'esquiver_

Elle sentit une pression sur ses mains, elle releva le visage, il pût voir les deux sillons de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues et cela lui fit mal. Il avança sa main vers son visage pour essuyer sa joue. Elle lui sourit mais son sourire se crispa lorsqu'il se leva. Il contourna les bancs et vint se planter devant elle, elle se leva à son tour, le regarda et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il lui rendit son étreinte en murmurant _« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé je vous avais promis de vous protéger, de vous rendre heureuse… » _Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder, ses boucles blondes, ses yeux bleus, se sourire, souvent trop faux à son goût. Tout cela n'appartenait qu'à lui et cela allait lui être arraché dans peu de temps. Alors elle se blottit encore plus contre lui lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il enlevait ses mains de son dos, elle le serra encore plus, lorsqu'elle entendit le son caractéristique des menottes.

**Can you hear heaven cry ? / **_Peux-tu entendre le ciel pleurer ? _**  
Tears of an angel / **_Les larmes d'un ange_**  
Tears of aaaaaaaa... / **_Les larmes d'un aaaaaaaaa…_**  
****Tears of an angel / **_Les larmes d'un ange_**  
Tears of an angel / **_Les larmes d'un ange_

Le policier lui mit les mains dans le dos puis les menottes et commença à avancé, mais elle ne le lâchait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en ail, pas comme cela. Un autre policier vint à sa rencontre et lui demanda de le lâcher, elle répondit négativement de la tête tout en pleurant, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas, ses mains attachées dans son dos l'en empêchaient, il lui murmura alors _« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… »_. Le second policier la dégagea et ils purent enfin partir, elle murmura _« Non… Non… » _Puis enfin, elle cria tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur en un seul et unique mot _« NON ! » _Elle s'écroula au sol en pleurant. Une de ses collègues la voyant dans un état pareil vint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras _« Doucement patron, ça va aller, vous pourrez le voir tout les jours si vous le voulez mais il faut que vous soyez forte, pour vous, pour nous et pour lui surtout. »_

**So, hold on /**_Donc, tiens bon_**  
Be strong / **_Sois fort_**  
Everyday on we'll go / **_Chaque jours, sûr, nous irons_**  
I'm here, dont you fear / **_Je suis là, n'ai pas peur_

Elle se releva, remercia sa collègue puis partit en courant de la salle, à la recherche de l'homme, elle le vit, elle courut vers lui en criant _« Attendez ! Attendez, je vous en pris ! »_ Lorsque les policiers la virent, ils détachèrent l'homme qui se mit à courir en direction de la jeune femme. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura toute les larmes de son corps sur son épaule, lui, il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux en la soulevant et la faisant tournoyer en l'air.

**Little one don't let go / **_Petit, ne lâche pas_**  
**_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_**  
Don't let go / **_Ne lâches pas_**  
**_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_**  
Don't let go / **_Ne lâches pas_**  
**_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_

Ils se détachèrent puis se regardèrent, il la prit encore une fois dans ses bras tout en murmurant dans le creux de son oreille _« Je suis désolé encore une fois, je sais que je te fais souffrir mais pardonne moi, je t'en supplie… Je ne pourrais pas vivre si tu ne me pardonne pas… Je t'aime. » _Elle le regarda, approcha son visage du siens puis l'embrassa. Elle décolla ses lèvres de l'homme tout en posant son front contre le siens, elle murmura alors _« Je te pardonne, ne t'en fais pas, je ne pourrais jamais tant vouloir et… je t'aime aussi, tu vas affreusement me manquer, ne plus te voir toute la journée sera horrible mais dans… 5ans se sera finis et tout redeviendra comme avant, a part que tu sauras je t'aime… »_ Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis sur le front et se dégagea pour retrouver les policiers. _« 5ans… Je vais pouvoir tenir, il le faut… Se sera dur mais il le faut… »_

**Cover my eyes / **_Couvres mes yeux_**  
Cover my ears / **_Couvres mes oreilles_  
**Tell me these words are a lie / **_Dis moi que ces mots sont des mensonges_**  
**

_« Je t'aime, Patrick Jane… Et ça, pour toujours… »_


End file.
